


A Chimera’s First Christmas

by SterekShipper



Series: Christmas 2020 [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Christmas traditions, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, POV Theo Raeken, Post canon, Theo lives with Liam’s family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekShipper/pseuds/SterekShipper
Summary: After a year together, Liam decides to give Theo an amazing first Christmas. A month of traditions may lead to some surprises.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Christmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054214
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Chimera’s First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! I know it’s late and I apologise, but I had to reset my phone and lost the written drafts of all my stories. Luckily, I took photos first. Just in case, which as it turns out, was a good thing I did. 😅 It’s not fun rewriting entire stories to continue. 😅😬
> 
> Anyway... Here’s another Christmas story, told this time, by Theo.

_November 30th_

“I’ve celebrated Christmas before, Liam.”  
“Not since you were a child.”  
“I still remember what it is. I don’t need to be taught what to do.”  
You’d think he was a stranger to the concept, what with how Liam insisted on ‘introducing him to the holiday traditions’. He knows full well how to pick out a Christmas tree and buy presents. Just because he was raised by evil scientists for nine years, does not mean he can’t fit back into society.

“Theo, there’s a lot you might not be used to. Not just because of your childhood, but mum and dad have always celebrated a little differently to most.”  
That wasn’t ominous at all. Nor did he appreciate the fact Liam started laughing when he said as much.  
“Relax. It’s nothing bad. I just meant there’s parts you won’t know. I can show you. It’ll be fun.”

Damn, if he wasn’t a sucker for that shy smile. Which Liam knew all too well and wasn’t afraid to use. Either way, he’d be damned if he was going to let something as simple as ‘new traditions’ beat him.

****

_December 1st_

“What do you mean, day one? You can’t seriously have twenty-five different activities.” Liam remained cryptic, offering no more than a smile and waving him on. “Fine. Where are we going?”  
“Tree shopping.  
Like he said. Nothing new.

It took them an hour to drive to the nearest tree lot. That was only to get there. It took another twenty minutes to find a park, _another_ twenty minutes of waiting in line to get inside and they still had to buy a tree. Liam, at least, seemed to know what to look for, making a beeline for the back of the lot. Where the tallest trees stood. Of course Liam would choose the largest tree of all.

“Liam, do you really need that one?”  
“It’s perfect.”  
Such confidence. There wasn’t a trace of doubt in Liam’s voice. “Do you have any idea how heavy that is?How are we supposed to get it home?”  
“You do remember I’m a werewolf, right? You’re a chimera. We’ll be fine.”

‘Fine’ being the operative word. How could Liam not see what was wrong with that scenario? According to Liam, it was perfectly plausible for two high school graduates, to haul a massive oak tree across the entire lot and mount it on the back of his truck. No. Nothing suspicious about that, at all. The last thing they needed was to be seen by hunters or to be the latest gossip.

It wouldn’t take long for word to get around, and he didn’t particularly feel like being tortured. In fact, he’d gladly go the rest of his life without it, given the choice.  
“The whole idea is to not draw attention to ourselves. We may as well paint a sign on our backs, which says ‘we’re not human’.”

“Then call someone. Ask them to help.”  
Why not? It’s not like this was Liam’s idea or anything. The problem was, this place was enormous. You could walk around for an hour before you saw everything. Even then, he couldn’t be sure there wasn’t a hidden alcove somewhere. As a result, trying to find a particular person was like looking for a needle in a haystack. It would be so easy to get lost. Were it not for his extra sense of direction, he didn’t think he’d be able to find his way back to Liam.

After walking around in circles, (how many rows could there possibly be?), he _finally_ stumbled upon an employee. One who appeared just as unwilling to be here. Join the club. It took a lot of effort on his part, to convince the man to organise a lift to transport the tree to the parking lot. The man possessed a complete lack of costumer service. He should probably put in a complaint, except then he’d have to stay longer, and he wasn’t prepared to suffer through the paperwork and rigmarole.

By the time they’d found Liam, hooked the tree up and somehow made it back home, (the rearview mirror was completely blocked; the side mirrors weren’t much better), it was nearly three o’clock. It had taken twice as long to drive back, given the fact he could barely see anything. It was a miracle he didn’t crash. Four and a half hours. _Four and a half_. You’d think that would be the end of the nightmare, but oh, no. Turns out that was only the beginning.

They still had to drag it inside, and what do you know? They stood at the entrance with no way in.  
Who would have guessed the tree wouldn’t work? Oh, that’s right. He did. It didn’t even fit through the door.  
“Oh, well. I guess we’ll just have to go back.”  
Not happening. He didn’t even bother to respond. Not that it mattered. Liam simply kept talking.

“Come on, Theo. It’s not that big a deal. Actually, it might be better this way. Now, we can have a Christmas tree outside as well as in the lounge.”  
“You’re kidding, right?” Liam smiled innocently. As if that was the key to getting what you wanted. As if with one smile, he would just melt and do whatever Liam asked. Oh, no. Not this time. “Smile all you like, I’m not going.”

“You wouldn’t really make me go alone, would you? It’s Christmas, Theo.”  
Just like that, where there had been a cute smile only a moment before, now lay an adorable pout. It was his biggest weakness. He may find it hard to say no to a smile, but that pout. _That pout_. There was no denying such a look. Even when he _knew_ Liam was faking it. It was nothing but an act, and yet, he was helpless to resist. “Ugh! Fine!”

He needed to grow a spine. Somehow, he’d lost his during the constant battles for Beacon Hills. Why anyone chose to live here after everything that happened, was beyond him. It was ridiculous. Murder, monsters, contagious diseases, wars... you’d think it would be enough to make a person run for the hills, but no. Apparently, nothing was enough to make the citizens of Beacon Hills leave.

Other than the few who had managed to escape. Jackson and Ethan had stayed far away, under the direct instruction that they would not be returning. Anyone who wished to see them would have to fly to London. Not that he blamed them. It hadn’t been a pleasant experience to begin with, and after coming back for a matter of days, they were trapped in the middle of a war.

Granted, they were first attacked in London itself, but the worst of it occurred in this very town. The same town he was connected to in a way he never thought he would be. He couldn’t leave Liam. He was in this for the long haul, and that included being dragged across the town border for yet another tree.

This time, Liam chose a regular sized pine tree. One he could easily carry without suspicion. It took the standard hour to drive home. Much to his relief. They made it inside easily, setting the tree down in the corner of the room. As much as he hated to admit it, the tree looked good. Both of them. It was nice having one in the yard as well. They still needed to be decorated, but thankfully, Liam said that could wait until tomorrow.  
All he wanted to do now was sleep. Who cares if it was only 5:30. He was exhausted.

_December 2nd_

It was time to decorate.  
Liam had a large box of ornaments. Scratch that. Two large boxes. According to Liam, they would all fit as long as they were placed in their correct spots. The order of which was paramount. The Geyer household it turned out, had a set colour scheme they followed without fault. Any deviation would not go unnoticed, and Liam’s stressed importance of that, left him wondering what Jenna would do if he made a mistake. Not that he planned on finding out.

He had to admit, it was quite fun hanging each bauble. The blue and white theme was rather beautiful. A thought he would not be voicing. Usually, that would be the end of this tradition, but not this time. For this year, they had two Christmas trees. One of which, (the Oak outside), still needed to be decorated. There was however, the slight problem of having run out of ornaments.

They had the exact amount allocated to the intended tree, (how Liam ever thought there would be enough for the Oak was beyond him), and none of them were allowed to be removed in exchange for the sake of the second tree.

Which is why they were now on their way to buy a new set of decorations. A lot of new decorations. It was, at least, something they could buy in town. A trip to the store and an hour search for “the right ornaments” which “ _need_ to match the colour scheme.” Anyone would think this were life or death.

By the time they made it back, he was laden with baubles, tinsel and lights. And what was Liam carrying, you ask? Nothing. The beta was too busy ‘supervising’ and criticising his every move to assist. You’d think he’d never held a box before, let alone ‘precious cargo’. Anyone would think he was carrying surgical devices, instead of Christmas decorations.

It took the rest of the day to arrange the decorations to Liam’s liking. The size of the tree didn’t help. He’d like to point out that it isn’t easy for someone to scale an enormous Oak tree, and not fall off or bring the whole tree down with them. It also happened to be him, (big surprise), who had to climb it. Liam better appreciate the effort he put in. Especially to add the star on top, which Liam insisted had to be ‘ _perfectly aligned_ ’.  
He had to admit. The tree looked rather spectacular from the ground.

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad day, after all.

_December 3rd_

“What is this?”  
“It’s hot chocolate. You do know what hot chocolate is, right?”  
Liam had the nerve to laugh. He did, in fact, know what the drink was. He just hadn’t had it in such a long time, he didn’t remember what it looked like. Honestly, he’d forgotten it existed. It used to be his favourite drink as a child. Cold winter nights spent curled up on the couch, a warm hot chocolate in his hands. His parents beside him, Tara preparing their movie for the night.

The memory was bittersweet. As much as he wanted to enjoy it, the truth got in the way. He couldn’t shake the guilt that rose when he thought about why Tara died. If it weren’t for him, she’d still be alive. They’d have had a family Christmas every year. He could have spent the past ten years with his family, enjoying the little things in life. He could have spent the holidays curled up on the couch, instead of as an experiment in a cold, dark lab.

“Theo?”  
Liam. That one word, his name uttered so softly, brought him back. He may not have his parents or Tara, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a family. He has a new family. One that accepts him despite his past. One who are willing to look past his mistakes. He has Jenna and David, who welcomed him into their house a year ago. He had their support.  
He had Liam, who despite everything, loved him.

Liam, who was still holding the hot chocolate. Taking it in his hands, he relished the warmth spreading through the mug. It was a welcome relief for his cold skin, a reprieve he didn’t realise he needed. One sip and he was sold. There was no turning back. How had he gone ten years without this? It was so sweet, so refreshing. The memories grew stronger now he’d actually tasted the liquid. It was everything he remembered and more.

“Please tell me this isn’t a one time tradition. I don’t think I can wait another year.”

Liam’s laugh was light and enchanting. It held amusement, but no mockery. They might tease each other and throw insults around, but they’d never do anything to truely hurt one another. It was more friendly banter than anything. It was who they were. The fighting and taunts had become a part of their relationship over the past year. It wasn’t surprising given the time they spent together, and the roles they’d played in each other’s lives.

“No, Theo. It’s not only for today. You can have it anytime you like. Even after Christmas.”

He might just love Liam a little more now.  
He might love this hot chocolate a little too much. Sue him.

_December 4th_

And... they were back to the trees. Only this time, he had to drive to the centre of town for a tree lighting. It was beginning to feel like Liam and the rest of Beacon Hills were obsessed. It almost felt unhealthy.

“Tell me again why we had to come here, when there’s a perfectly good Christmas tree at home.” One, he’d like to add, wasn’t surrounded by people. The town square was crowded, citizens flocking to watch the nightly ‘lighting ceremony’. You heard right. Beacon Hills treated turning Christmas lights on as an entire affair. It took meticulous planning to achieve the desired display, and a whole welcoming speech before the event itself could begin.

“The Beacon Hills Tree Lighting is for the town to come together. It’s huge. Trust me. You’ll love it.”

He wasn’t so sure. In his opinion, the tree appeared overfull. Every branch and crevice was covered and lined with lights. This had to be too much. It was bound to be blinding. Possibly, in a literal sense for any supernatural amongst the crowd. Including Liam and himself, and he doesn’t know about Liam, but he’d rather not be blinded for the sake of a holiday tradition. Preferably, he wouldn’t be blinded at all, but you never know in Beacon Hills.

“Now. The moment you’ve all been waiting for!”  
He despised the upbeat lilt to the speaker’s voice, the excitement. A potential injury inducing experience should not warrant such happiness. Their misery should not warrant such pleasure.

Of course, he could be wrong.  
The tree was beautiful. More so than anything he had ever seen. Liam was right. Their tree was nice, but when compared to this, it was a mere sapling. Judging by the smile on Liam’s face, he wasn’t subtle about his thoughts. Here, in this moment, he couldn’t find it in him to care. Not when he had Liam to share this with.

_December 5th_

Next on the list, was an annual toy drive.  
This was one he could get behind. It was a nice, quiet day with Liam by his side, as they wrapped the presents. It was a tradition he understood and admired. Children who had to spend Christmas at Beacon Hills Memorial, deserved a little cheer. Being stuck in hospital wasn’t fun at any time, but being stuck in Beacon Hills’ local hospital... well, let’s just say it’s far less pleasant than the rest of the world. It’s to be expected when you consider how many times the supernatural have invaded the building.

Once the presents were in the truck, they were ready. It was a little exciting to think about the smiles on the children’s faces when they arrived. The part he wasn’t thrilled with, was when Liam insisted he wear a Santa hat. That had not been part of the deal, and Liam knew better than anyone, how he felt about surprises. Which is exactly why Liam waited until now, when they were surrounded by people, to fill him in.

There wasn’t much he could say, or do, in a hospital full of nurses, doctors and patients. Especially in the lead up to Christmas. That’s how he came to be dressed as Santa. Oh, did he forget to mention that the surprise was accompanied by a matching beard and costume? He’d go along with it for now, but when they got home, Liam had better watch out.

_December 6th_

Oh, no. No way.  
“Forget it.”  
“Come on, Theo. It’ll be fun.”  
The cute smile from Liam made it hard to say no, but he wasn’t about to change his mind. Not this time. Not with Liam’s latest plan having just been announced.  
“I said no, Liam. I’m not going.”  
“It’s Christmas. You can’t just stay home.”  
Now, the pout. Oh, how he hated that pout. Liam _knew_ he couldn’t resist it. He had to. He had to stay strong. He couldn’t give in.  
“My answer hasn’t changed.”

Silently, he relished the shock that flickered across Liam’s face. This was the first time he’d ever outlasted a pout from Liam. It was quite the feat. He couldn’t wait to remind Liam of this day, when the perfect opportunity arose. That is, until those green eyes narrowed and those beautiful features turned to steel.

“You leave me no choice.”  
Was that supposed to make sense? Had Liam lost his mind in defeat? “What are you-”  
Oh, no. He knew _exactly_ what Liam was planning. It was the one and only thing worse than that pout. One he stood absolutely no chance of surviving. It had never come to this. He’d never made it this far before. He’d forgotten all about it, but now...  
“Liam, you wouldn’t.”  
“Try me.”  
“You can’t.”  
“Don’t hiss at me, Theo.”

Okay. Maybe he’d gone too far. Maybe he shouldn’t have hissed, but who could blame him? Given the circumstances, he felt justified.  
“Liam, you can’t.” It was a desperate plea.  
“I think we already established I can.”

If Liam told her, if she became involved... he’d stand no chance. Lydia was an unstoppable force. You did not want to be the one standing in her way. It never ended well. He may be reckless at times, but he wasn’t stupid.  
It was designed to be the final way to convince him to do something. A fail safe, if you like. To make him go through with whatever Liam had come up with. No matter how crazy they were.

It always seemed implausible. A point in time that would never arrive. He never thought he’d outlast Liam’s pout, neither of them had, but here they were.  
The problem was, it wasn’t only that Lydia would make him agree to go. It was the way she’d do it. The way she’d convince him. He didn’t know exactly what it would entail, but he knew it wouldn’t be pleasant. He wasn’t afraid to admit that Lydia scared him. At least, not to himself. The Pack would never hear him say that.

“Okay, okay. I’ll go.” He didn’t have to be happy about it, though. Even if Liam was smiling; rather smugly, he might add.

****

They were here. The source of his nerves. The reason he hadn’t wanted to come in the first place. There, laid out in front of him, was an ice rink.  
This wasn’t good. He’d never skated before. Not as a child and definitely not since. He can’t. He can’t do this. Why did he agree to this? He should have tried his luck with Lydia.

“Theo?”  
Liam. Liam looked beautiful in winter clothes and skates. More importantly, Liam looked like a natural. This was going to be a disaster.  
“What’s wrong, Theo?”  
“I-” How was he supposed to admit it? It was embarrassing. Liam’s open concern wasn’t helping. It spoke too much of the relationship they’d forged, the love he’d craved. There was no way to get out of this without telling Liam the truth. He couldn’t just leave, and he couldn’t let Liam worry.

“I can’t skate.” It was muttered and completely lacking any of his usual confidence.  
Silence. For a moment, time appeared to stop. Then, just like that, it all shattered. A laugh broke the tentative pause, sending shards of ice through him. Heat flared in his cheeks, trailing painfully slow down his neck. It was impossible not to shift under the weight of his unease.

“Theo. Is that what this was all about? Is that why you didn’t want to come?”  
“I’m going to make a fool of myself. There’s people everywhere.”

The gentle touch of Liam’s hands on his, brought his mind to a halt. His heart however, was beating furiously in his chest. This could go countless ways, and none of them were particularly enjoyable. At least, not those he considered plausible. There remained a slight shimmer of hope this would turn out for the better.

“So, you can’t skate. You wouldn’t be the first, and you certainly won’t be the last. I don’t care whether you’re an expert or incapable of standing.”  
“Geez, thanks for the confidence.” This wasn’t helping. Not in the slightest.  
“My point is, I don’t care how well you skate. I just want to spend the day with you. Besides, this might even be better.”  
“How could this possibly be better?”  
“This way, you get to try something new and I get to watch you learn.”

“Liam, that doesn’t sound as reassuring as you think it does.”  
There was that laughter again. It was beautiful, a sound he utterly loved under usual circumstances. This however, was anything but.  
“It’ll be fun. Come on. I’ll help you.”

Taking Liam’s hand, he stepped cautiously onto the ice. Almost immediately, he felt the ground slip from underneath his feet, as he lost balance, leaving him sprawled awkwardly at Liam’s feet. Was it too late to run?

Considering a warm grasp was lifting him up, he thought it was. Without so much as a word, Liam guided him further from the entrance. Liam stayed with him every step of the way. One misplaced stride after another, remaining close to the wall, until finally, they made their way to the centre of the rink.

It may have taken a while, but by the end of the night, he could finally say he knew how to skate. Unaided at that. Whilst he may have been a little unsteady on his feet, there were no more falls. It was even fun.  
Turns out Liam was right. As always.

He thought, that maybe just this once, it wasn’t so embarrassing, after all.

_December 7th_

Secret Santa.  
With Liam’s family.  
How could this go wrong?  
Oh, right. By him pulling Jenna’s name from the hat. He was doomed. Liam would have been the easiest to choose a gift for. David would have been alright, but Jenna? He had no idea what to get. She was infamously hard to buy for, according to Liam. He’d only spent a year with their family, and even he’d figured that out already. His first Christmas with them, and he was going to let everyone down.

He had until the 25th to track down the perfect gift. Two and a half weeks. Just two and a half weeks to please Liam’s mum. This was worse than anything he could imagine.  
He needed another hot chocolate.  
Stress and all.

_December 8th_

Five.  
They had been to five Christmas markets and still nothing. He had yet to find anything that even remotely qualified. Generic ornaments, tacky carols and random objects he had never seen before. It’s not that they were bad per say, they just didn’t meet the standard he was looking for.

He still had to find something for Jenna and Liam. Jenna’s needed to be perfect. He couldn’t afford anything less. Liam deserved something equally special and unique. Hold on. If he was buying something for both Jenna and Liam, should he buy a present for David as well? It was only fair. He couldn’t exactly leave David out. He was staying at their house, and it would be rude to not include Liam’s dad.

Besides, David had been there for him as much as Jenna and Liam. He wanted to find something David would love. Which means he now has three gifts to buy, and only seventeen days to find them.  
How does he find himself in these situations?  
Oh, right. Liam.

_December 9th_

Christmas lights were always breath-taking.  
Liam didn’t have to drag him along this time. Quite the opposite actually. He was leading the way.  
“Well, someone’s excited.”

Liam’s tone was full of amusement. It was understandable considering he was practically bouncing in his seat. This was one of the few traditions he’d indulged in as a child. Every year, he and Tara would walk through the streets, looking at the beautiful displays around them. On some streets, every house was decorated. There were those where few ornaments adorned their front yards, followed by those with a scattering of decorations strewn across the facade.

There were those with almost the entire house involved in the display. The owners left no niche untouched, no piece askew. Then you came to the centre of the town’s Christmas spirit. It was lit from every angle. Lights, statues, tinsel and baubles. Nothing felt out of place and every house worked together. Every display was in sync.

Liam was a little sceptical of walking across town, when as Liam would say, ‘we can just as easily drive’. It may take longer to see everything, but it offered a more immersive experience. There was no rush. You could take your time, revel in the magnificence that was Christmas and immerse yourself in the adventure. Best of all, you could lean into one another without the imposition of having to watch the road or avoid the console.

It didn’t take long to change Liam’s mind. It was nice to see nothing had changed, since the last time he’d done this.

He was really starting to love everything Christmas had to offer. The traditions, the sights... the company. It made everything worth it. As much as he regretted his actions in the past, he’d forever be grateful for where he was now.

_December 10th_

Things just took a turn for the strange. He finally understood what Liam meant by Jenna and David celebrating the season differently.  
It’s a game, they said. It’ll be fun, they said.  
So far, he was yet to see how this could be classified as a game.

This is what he gets for agreeing to attend a Christmas party with Liam. A centuries old tradition. To make it worse, it wasn’t only the four of them. Oh, no. This night would include uncles, aunts, grandparents and cousins. A _lot_ of cousins. So now, not only was he going to humiliate himself, but it would be in front of Liam’s _entire_ family. The same family, he’d like to add, he had yet to meet. His first impression would be of him squealing like a pig.

You heard right.  
This so called ‘game’ involved trying to guess the identity of the person squealing. To top it all off, he’d just been informed he was up first.

This was a cruel and unusual punishment. He had no idea why Liam was so angry or what he had done to deserve this, but he’d apologise here and now, if it meant he could leave.  
“You can’t expect me to do this.” He’d pulled Liam aside to his secluded bedroom. He needed privacy, and he wasn’t above barricading the door.  
“It’s not a big deal, Theo. You’ll love it.”  
“I highly doubt that.”

“I don’t see what the problem is.”  
Of course Liam doesn’t understand. “You’re not the one that has to go through with this.”  
“It’s really not that big of a deal, Theo.”  
“Liam, it’s your _family_. I haven’t even met them yet. I don’t want the first time they see me to be when I’m _acting like a pig_.”

“It’ll be fine.”  
“Liam, please. You have to see reason. Do you realise what you’re asking me to do?” There would be no way to undo the damage. No way to change how Liam’s family saw him. He had wanted to impress them, to ensure they liked him. It might not matter in the end whether they thought he was good enough or not. Nothing was going to tear them apart, but he still wanted to be welcomed.

He wanted Liam’s family to like him. It wasn’t something he made known, but it was true nonetheless.  
He felt a hand on his, guiding him closer until there was no space left between them. A hand running reassuringly along his arm, moving to cradle his head as it came to rest in the crook of Liam’s neck. The words whispered softly against his ear, words which were his alone, soothed him.

“They’re going to love you. I promise. Besides, we do this every year. We all take turns, including me. I’m sure you’ll find it hilarious watching that.”  
He wasn’t so sure that he’d be welcomed with open arms, but Liam was right about one thing. It would be great to see Liam in the same position. Before he could respond, there was a knock at the door.

“Boys, it’s time. Everyone’s waiting and eager to start.”  
Jenna. Just as he was starting to wrap his head around the idea, Jenna showed up to remind him of the full possible ramifications.  
“Theo, you’re up.”  
As if he could forget.

Liam squeezed his hand; a comforting gesture he desperately needed, before taking a deep breath and walking downstairs.  
He had never felt so awkward in his life. Knowing two dozen people were watching you, waiting, made it extremely difficult to start. He just had to focus on Liam. Picture that sweet, reassuring smile. The gentle presence. He could do this. He’d faced a lot worse and lived to tell the tale.

Bring it on.

~

Okay, maybe it wasn’t so bad, after all.  
He certainly made an impression, but it was one he quite liked. While he’d been a ‘squealing pig’ for a good part of the night, he’d been told his was the best. A strange compliment, but nice given the context. He’d even managed to throw off Liam’s cousin, Victoria, who had apparently never had an incorrect guess in her twenty-five years of playing.

He could get use to this game.

_December 11th_

He rather enjoyed the opportunity to make a gingerbread house. Cooking was relaxing, and he used any chance he had to make something. It didn’t matter how big or small it is. It’s not about the end result; it’s about the process. The predictability, the control, the organised chaos.

The care needed to perfect a piece as delicate as a gingerbread house was enormous. The detail involved in the adornments, the finishing touches were everything.  
Getting to work with Liam was nice, even if it was more than a little stressful. He loved Liam, but it was fair to say Liam was far from the best cook. There were more than a few incidents, including but not limited to spilling the mixture, adding salt instead of sugar... and putting out not one, not two, but _three_ fires.

How Liam managed to set the batter on fire on three seperate occasions was beyond him. It was however, cute seeing Liam grow increasingly flustered. He also enjoyed the look of pride settle on Liam’s face at their final successful attempt.

Sure, there had been a few tense moments and a large mess to clean up, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. He did however, insist Liam make his hot chocolate as compensation for the ordeal. He’d been craving the delectable liquid ever since he’d first tried it. Seeing as Liam was the one to reintroduce him to the drink, and in such a delicious form, it was only fair Liam made sure he received his fair share.

_December 12th_

They were still exploring the tamer side of Christmas with the Dunbar’s, with yet another cooking experience. This time baking was on the schedule. Unsurprisingly, it turns out Liam had been banned from any kitchen related task for years. If only he’d known that yesterday. A little forewarning would have been nice. Though in hindsight, he should have already known. He had been living with them for a year.

Despite Liam conveniently leaving out that important piece of information, he’d never questioned why Liam never assisted with meals. It always rotated between Jenna, David and himself. He’d asked a few times, but Liam always changed the subject. Which should have been the biggest clue. Either way, they were here now, and he made the executive decision that Liam would be seated during this endeavour.

If they were baking cookies for the neighbours, then they needed to be perfect and as much as he loved Liam, he wasn’t keen on a repeat of yesterday’s chaos. Therefore, Liam was officially on decorating duty. A task even Liam couldn’t mess up.

It was actually quite relaxing. One Christmas themed cookie at a time, a lighthearted conversation with Liam, (which was strange in and of itself) and the enticing scent of warm pastry. It was rather amusing, seeing Liam try to sneak a snowman off the tray without him noticing.

“Liam, if you lay one hand on that cookie, you’ll be coughing up crumbs for a month.”  
He didn’t need to turn around to know the hand, which had been creeping ever so slowly towards the figure, stilled. Rather suddenly. A strong scent of resigned disappointment rose, followed by a frustrated huff.  
“How could you possibly know? I didn’t make any noise; I barely moved.”

“That doesn’t hide the spike in your heartbeat as you tried, and failed, to steal the snowman.”  
“It’s one cookie.”  
The offended lilt to Liam’s voice was rather satisfying.  
“It’s never just _one_ anything with you. We both know you’d eat the entire tray given the chance.”  
“That’s not-”  
Offended. They were getting close.

“Besides, if you’d wanted one, you should have helped make them.”  
And there it was. The undignified squawk. Just what he’d been waiting for.  
“ _You_ wouldn’t let me help.”

“I don’t know about you, Liam, but I don’t particularly feel like putting out another fire.”  
“That’s not fair!”  
“No, but it’s true.”  
“I wanted to help!”  
Liam was becoming increasingly frustrated and it was adorable. “The point is, all you did was sit there.”  
“I was icing!”  
“That doesn’t earn you a cookie.”

That was the end of the conversation. Liam simply slumped in the seat, arms crossed with that adorable pout. He could picture exactly what Liam looked like, even though he wasn’t looking. It was the same look Liam had any time a fight or disagreement didn’t go Liam’s way. The image floated through his mind. Lucky for him, he was looking at the oven. He remained blissfully unaffected by that dreaded pout.

If he chose to ignore the rushed motion, (real subtle Liam), in which a certain snowman disappeared... well, no one had to know. He could practically feel the smug grin directed at his back.

~

It was just too good to resist.  
Liam was pressed against the front door. They’d just returned from dropping the finished cookies off to their neighbours, and he’d pinned Liam against the wood the second the door closed.  
“What are you-” An adorable squeak made it past Liam’s lips.  
“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice we were missing a cookie?” Liam’s heartbeat picked up. “One which just so happens to be a snowman?”  
“I, uh- I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
How could he not smirk at that? It was perfect. Honestly, it may as well be an invitation.

“Oh, you don’t? Then what, do you suppose, this is?” He leant in, brushing a finger along the edge of Liam’s lower lip, where it touched the skin beneath. A slight sugary white substance coated his finger when he pulled back. Concrete proof. There was no denying the truth now.  
Liam knew all too well he’d been caught. His grin grew as he leant close enough to whisper in Liam’s ear. “Did you really think I didn’t know you took it?”

Another swallowed lump, a stuttering heartbeat. It was so easy to keep Liam in line. A small tilt to the right and they locked eyes. That’s all it took. Shifting ever so slightly, he captured Liam’s lips with no intent of letting go.

He may be able to influence the beta, but Liam had him wrapped around his thumb.

_December 13th_

Carols. Honest to God Christmas carols.  
It was one tradition he could do without. He’d never liked them. Not once. They were too happy, in an over-the-top way. Almost all sounded the same and why, _why_ do they start in November? It doesn’t matter where you go, all you hear are carols. Then you have the fact they seem to play the same handful of songs over and over again. Surely, there has to be more than ‘Last Christmas’, ‘All I Want for Christmas’, ‘Santa Claus is Coming to Town’ and ‘Jingle Bell Rock’.  
There’s only so many times he can hear the same song before losing his mind.

Which is why he groaned as soon as Liam told him today’s activity. Not only did he have to listen to carols all day, (apparently it was a requirement in their house), he also had to sing. Who does he have to sing to, you ask? The citizens of Beacon Hills, and yes, that includes the Pack.

Not only was he not a fan of carols, he couldn’t sing. The last thing he needed was to turn up to Stiles’ house in an elf hat, (what is it with Liam and costumes?), and sing ‘Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas’. Not that he had a choice. Liam made it very clear that his attendance was mandatory.

Sure enough, he was right. He regretted letting Liam drag him along the moment the door opened. Stiles’ grin was infuriating. Worse still, and somehow unanticipated, was when Stiles took a photo. He just knew that would surface for the rest of his life, and knowing Stiles, it would be at the most inopportune moments.

_December 14th, Morning_

How he managed to escape Liam for the morning was beyond him. It was impossible to buy a Secret Santa present when you were constantly watched. Imagine if he’d had Liam. There would be no way to find something without Liam seeing, which defeats the whole purpose of it being a secret. Sure, he had Jenna, but that wasn’t the point. If Liam knew, it would be only one more person before Jenna knew. Not to mention, it would make it that much easier to guess who did have Liam.

Telling Liam the truth about why he needed to go alone was useless. He didn’t even try. Liam insisted that they do everything Christmas related together. He somehow convinced Liam he had an appointment he couldn’t miss, and by some miracle, Liam believed him. The biggest surprise was that Liam never even questioned it. Not once, despite the fact he lacked an explanation as to what it was for.

Then again, maybe that’s it. Maybe his hesitation to expand was the very reason Liam agreed so easily. Anything to do with his health or mental wellbeing was a sensitive subject, and as such, went untouched unless he brought it up himself.

It worked in his favour today, more than usual, as it provided the perfect opportunity to make a trip to the mall. Now, if he could just find a present. An hour later and he’d yet to buy a single gift. This was getting him nowhere. It was a lot harder than he’d initially thought. He didn’t know where to start.  
Alright, think. Jenna.

She likes movies, gardening... and history. Liam told him once that he got his love of the subject from her. Early morning lessons about the Battle of Hastings and the myths surrounding political history. It was one of Liam’s favourite childhood memories. If he could find something historical, maybe an artifact of some kind, he was sure Jenna would like it. It could also be the answer to Liam’s present.

He also knew he wouldn’t be able to find it here. The mall wasn’t exactly known for storing antiquities. It also meant he’d be going home empty handed. Somehow, he’d have to convince Liam he had another appointment coming up, without triggering ‘patient mode’. Liam had developed a rather overwhelming degree of concern towards him at times. If there was even a hint that he might be in trouble, and two unknown ‘health appointments’ in such a short period of time could be seen as such, Liam would be fraught with fear.

Aside from causing Liam unnecessary pain and concern, he’d never be left alone until he’d proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was safe. There was time, though. Time to think this through. To come up with a plan. For now, he just needed to get home for tonight’s festivities.

_December 14th, Afternoon_

He never considered himself an art connoisseur. To be honest, he’d never spent much time around art, at all. It wasn’t something his family put time into, and it was of no benefit to the Dread Doctors, so there was no reason to explore it as he got older. Liam’s family, on the other hand, spent every year visiting art galleries. Since arriving in Beacon Hills, Liam’s favourite was a nearby Christmas gallery. It housed paintings and displays by artists from around the world, all of which pertained to winter or a Christmas theme.

Here they were, two towns over, looking at _Winter Landscape_ by Casper David Friedrich and _A Winter Scene with Skaters near a Castle_ by Hendrick Avercamp. He had to admit they were rather nice. On their way in, they passed through rooms of traditional holiday themed art. There were paintings of children playing under Christmas trees, reindeer crossing the night sky and elves making presents. Scattered throughout the space, were statues of St. Nicholas and elves decorating a Christmas tree.

They were all nice in their own way, and he could admit the elves hanging off the tree reminded him of his own attempt, but they held a sense of innocence he hadn’t felt in years. A person who grew up without the shadows that followed him even now, would be more likely to appreciate them. Whilst he saw their value and the talent involved, they fell short of the intended nostalgia they were supposed to elicit.

For him, the winter themes stood out amongst the crowd. The contrasting colours; stark whites fusing with rich shades of black. The artist’s ability to invoke both somber and joyful connotations. The worlds they envisioned.

It wasn’t until they were nearing the end of the exhibition, that he stumbled upon a piece that took his breath away. It was instant. The second he laid eyes on the canvas, he was transfixed. So much so, Liam almost left the room without him. He couldn’t look away. In the time it took Liam to cross the room, whilst taking in the various paintings, he had yet to take a single step.

“Theo?”  
He should answer. It went without saying, but he couldn’t find it in himself to form the words. He didn’t even know where to begin.

“Theo?”  
It was all he could do to maintain his breathing. A basic instinct that seemed ready to elude him. There was a warm presence beside him. Quiet. Alert. Uncertain.  
Liam waited; watching as he continued to stare straight ahead.When Liam turned, he was faintly aware of lips twitching upwards. At once, the noticeable degree of amusement caught his attention. Not enough to pull his fixed gaze away from its sole focal point, though.  
“You can go closer, you know.”

He swallowed the rising lump in his throat, which threatened to make breathing impossible any second now. A hand slipped into his, fingers interlocked, gently leading him forward. Every step took them closer, and before he knew what to do, they were there. He didn’t have an answer as to why this was affecting him so much. Art was known to evoke emotional responses, but he’d never expected to be left raw.

In front of him was the most beautiful painting he had ever seen. A painting so magnificent, it was beyond words. Standing here, the serene image gazing back at him, he was rendered not only mute, but immobile as well. The loose strokes, the soft edges... they spoke to him. In a way none of the others could. The light, neutral colours brought the scene to life. It added depth to the lake. He felt like he was there, in a quiet village surrounded by snow.  
_Snow Scene at Argenteuil_ by Claude Monet.

“I take it you like this one?”  
Liam may be amused, but there was no mockery to be heard. Liam was probably just relishing the moment. Savouring the sight. This didn’t happen often. In fact, it almost never did. There wasn’t much that could leave him undone. He barely managed a nod.  
“The exhibition will be here until New Year’s Day. We can always come back.”

Once again, he merely offered a nod. He spent the next hour looking at the image, absorbing every detail, no matter how minute. To think, he still had seventeen days before the curators begun the process of moving the collection.  
He never would have thought he’d find a love for art. The world was full of surprises, and this was just another in a long line of joys he didn’t expect to have.

_December 15th_

Another party. Do these people never tire?  
The entire family came together once again to celebrate, only without the games this time. He wasn’t sure however, if this was better or not. Just once he’d like to attend a regular party. Get together, talk, laugh and have fun. The Pack’s gatherings were always more of a riot, what with all the chaos that inevitably followed. As luck would have it, Liam’s family are much the same.

He might have been relieved by the lack of animal impressions tonight, were it not for the fact Liam was holding a pair of pyjamas for him to wear. Matching elf pyjamas. Sleep hat and all.  
Apparently, a Christmas themed pyjama party was scheduled for the 15th every year. How could this be enjoyable?

“I am _not_ wearing those.”  
Do you think Liam listened? Oh, no. Of course not. No, the only response he received was a raised eyebrow. As if in disbelief. He meant every word, thank you. “Don’t look at me like that.” Still with the questioning look. He didn’t appreciate the lack of respect. “You’re wasting your time.”  
“Am I, Theo?”  
Oh, the boy speaks. He’d prefer it was without the tone of one speaking to a child, though. He didn’t need to be spoken to as if he didn’t know what was at stake. He knew exactly what this would cost him, and that was his dignity.

“Let’s be honest. You and I both know you’re going to cave, so you may as well agree now. Save us both the trouble.”  
That cocky, little shit. There was no way he was letting Liam win. He couldn’t wait to wipe that smug grin off Liam’s face.

“I hate to break it to you, but I am _never_ putting that on. I don’t care what you say.”  
Somehow his continued refusal, only seemed to fuel that insatiable hunger in Liam’s eyes. The desire to prove him wrong, and while he had no intention of giving in, it scared him a little to think of what Liam had planned.  
“Then you’ll have to wear the other pair I bought you.”

Did he really want to know? Nothing good could come of this. It was a ploy; an obvious one at that. Honestly, Liam wasn’t even trying to hide it.  
“What other pair?” He couldn’t help the suspicion lacing his voice. He already knew he wasn’t going to like the answer.

Another smile. Misleadingly innocent in appearance. Shuffling fabric. An outfit emerged from deep within the wardrobe, presented to him with a flourish... and just like that, he felt the colour drain from his face. It was worse than anything he could have imagined.  
“This has to be a joke.”  
“Is something wrong?”  
Oh, that little- “I am _not_ wearing that.”  
“You’re the one who didn’t want the perfectly nice pair I offered you before. Well, this is the alternative.”

He was speechless. Completely and utterly lost for words. A pit settled in his stomach, growing into a swirling spate of nausea. This was worse than anything he could have ever imagined.  
“Liam-”  
“Yes?”  
That sickly sweet tone threatened to tip him over the edge. He was already fighting a losing battle with his stomach.  
“Put it away before someone sees it.” He hissed. This was ridiculous. What was Liam thinking? Correction, Liam _wasn’t_ thinking. That’s the problem.

“Isn’t that the point? For everyone to see?”  
He couldn’t take much more of this. “Liam, I’m begging you, _put it away_.” The idea of someone walking in right now was humiliating. Almost as much as actually being seen in them.  
“Don’t be shy, Theo. My cousins will love them.”  
This was not happening. It’s not real. It’s not. This had to be a nightmare. There was no other explanation. If he could just wake up, he could go back to his somewhat peaceful life. He could go back to Liam. The real Liam.

“I am not going to be the person who shows up wearing inappropriate clothing. Your cousins are bad enough, but they’re not the only people who’ll be there. That is not something you wear when you’re grandparents and parents are around.”  
“If you didn’t want to be that person, then you should have accepted my first offer. You didn’t want to be an elf, so now you get these.”

He’d reached the end of the line. There was no way out. He had to pick one, he had to choose and there was _no way_ he was wearing this. Which left him with the elf costume. Much to his frustration, they were back where they started. This had been Liam’s plan all along. Conniving little shit.  
“Alright! I’ll wear the first one!”  
“You know, I think I like these more.”  
“Liam, I swear I’ll walk out and not come back.” He was beyond desperate. The resulting laugh made his skin crawl.

“Am I supposed to believe that?”  
Think, Theo. Think. There had to be a way out. He needed to figure something out. He absolutely could not be seen in those. The pyjamas themselves were a nice blue. Nothing special about the design of the clothes themselves. It was the pun written on the front of the shirt, which left him reeling.  
_If you jingle my bells, I’ll give you a white Christmas._

The pit of nausea only grew as the more he thought about it. He’d love to forget all about it, to forget they ever existed, but sadly that wasn’t possible.

“Liam. Come on. You can’t do this to me.”  
He’d never be able to face Liam’s family again. Including Jenna and David, which would pose a serious problem considering he lived with them.

“Have it your way. Now, go get dressed before I change my mind.”

Liam’s laughter followed him as he hurriedly pulled the lesser of two evils on. He needed to remind himself the beta had an evil streak. Liam played to win, and he’d resigned to losing the moment Liam kissed him. He’d sold his soul that day, and there was no way to take it back. Not that he wanted to. It would just be nice if he didn’t have to deal with situations like this.

~

The party itself was quite entertaining. Victoria was keen to spend a large portion of the night together, having given a speech about his ‘incredible skills’. One game and he was revered. He couldn’t help but notice the scent of jealousy coming from Liam. He’d bested everyone that night, including the beta. Much to Liam’s annoyance, (considering it meant Liam technically lost).

It wasn’t too bad dressing up as an elf. Honestly, it was probably one of the simpler attires chosen. There were quite a few unexpected appearances. He’d assumed he’d see a Santa or two, accompanied by the obligatory reindeer and snowmen. He hadn’t anticipated the trees, snowflakes and candy canes. It was a relief to blend in, given his initial reservations. He’d never been so relieved to be an elf. There would have been no hiding if he’d worn the other shirt.

The key to remember from tonight was: don’t challenge Liam.

_December 16th_

The morning remained unoccupied. He was free to relax, without any obligations until tonight. Jenna and David were working, but when they got home it was movie night. It was a tradition Liam looked forward to every year.

Tonight’s movie: ‘A Christmas Carol’.

He’d seen it once or twice when he was young, but not enough to recall the specifics. The most he knew was that it was about Scrooge and the three Ghosts. Beyond that, it was a complete blank. Not that Liam seemed to mind, given the way he’s currently being used as a pillow. Looks like he’s stuck on the couch for the next few hours.

~

The verdict is in. It’s a classic.  
No wonder Liam loves it.

_December 17th_

He could get use to having movie nights.  
There were no expectations, (other than he had to stay still. ‘Pillow rules’, according to Liam). All he had to do was sit there and watch the story unfold. It was an amazing way to unwind, whilst enjoying Liam’s warmth. He wasn’t about to complain.

Tonight however, was going to be a little different than usual. The night had turned into a double feature. He’d made the mistake of telling Liam he’d never seen ‘A Nightmare Before Christmas’, and well. That was it. Liam declared an urgent intervention and immediately informed Jenna, who was just as shocked. Both insisted they watch it after the original movie they had planned.  
‘Love Actually’.

Jenna absolutely adored the movie, and had roped David into creating the tradition years ago. Liam was just as invested in the story, despite the attempts to hide it. It was adorable.

Then you have ‘A Nightmare Before Christmas’. It was allegedly one of the best Christmas movies ever invented. The exploration of a skeleton king tired of Halloween, who plans to bring Christmas to Halloween Town. He wasn’t sure how to take it. It sounded like a movie for children. Not that his opinion made a difference, right now. It’s not like he had a choice. There was no way he’d be allowed to leave the couch, until both movies had finished. Not with Jenna and Liam monitoring his every move.

Their insistence led to a very weird night. He wasn’t personally into ‘Love Actually’. It just wasn’t his type of movie. What he did love was getting to see Liam completely mesmerised. It was a beautiful sight. It only got stranger when they made it to the second movie. It wasn’t bad, but he certainly wouldn’t call it a ‘must see’. It was not what he was expecting, and he didn’t know whether he liked it or not. The concept itself was interesting, but he felt a little creeped out to be honest.

At least he’d been curled up with Liam the entire time; the latter having fallen asleep the moment the credits appeared. The beta had an impressive stubborn streak, and refused to miss even a second of the movie. With Jenna and David exciting themselves for the night, he took the opportunity to just watch. Liam was beautiful and surprisingly peaceful when asleep.

_December 18th_

Finally. A game he could win and wasn’t an affront to his dignity. A basic egg race, only with an ornament instead. A relay race was perfect. What little ‘obstacles’ were present were easily avoided. Better yet, he was partnered with Liam.  
There was no beating them. On their own, they were fierce competition. Together, Jenna and David stood no chance.

And if they used their additional skills, well... no one had to know.

_December 19th_

Opening up. He could do that. It had been a year now. He could do it. Whatever it took. He’d do anything for Liam. Even if that meant playing a round of twenty questions with Jenna and David.  
How bad could it be?

They already knew a lot about him as it was, and it’s not like they know enough to ask anything too problematic. Not in regards to the supernatural elements of his life. That didn’t change the possibility of other invasive questions arising throughout the night. There was no telling what might surface.

Okay, no. He was not going to do this to himself. No good ever came of overthinking and what if scenarios. Breathe. Just breathe. All he had to do was try. That’s all Liam would ask. As long as he tried, nothing else mattered. Liam wouldn’t care if he didn’t go through with it.

“Okay, Theo. Your turn.”  
Jenna was completely calm. Perfectly reasonable. It’s fine. No reason to worry.  
“What’s your favourite movie?”  
Okay. An easy one to start. “It would have to be ‘Star Wars’. There’s just something about it. I don’t know why, but I’ve always loved it.”  
Stiles would probably have a fit if he knew. He could just imagine the conflicted look on Stiles’ face, as pride and contempt warred within. On one side, he appreciated ‘a classic’ as Stiles would say. On the other hand, he’d be seen as tainting the iconic film.

Liam was next. “Favourite colour?”  
That was nothing new. He’d told Liam that back when they first started dating, but it wasn’t about the answer. Liam had asked to offer another simple question. He appreciated the thought, but no matter what, he was in this until the end.  
“Blue. Particularly lighter shades.”

Now, David. “What’s the best holiday you’ve had?”  
That one brought forth a smile. He was overcome by a rare sense of nostalgia. “When my parents took Tara and I to see the Coast for the first time. I was five, and I had never seen anything so beautiful. The Ocean appeared endless. I wanted to stay there and never leave. I actually asked if we could move. Mum and Dad just laughed and said they’d consider it.”

The questions continued to call for general information, nothing too personal or intimate. Nothing he didn’t want to share. As usual, he’d been worried for no reason. He loved getting to spend the holiday season with his new found family, even if some of their traditions struck him as odd.

_December 20th, Morning_

It was a nightmare leaving the house. It took more effort than he ever could have imagined. Liam practically threw a tantrum when he said he was going out. All he was asking was for a little alone time. After almost a month of spending every minute together, he needed a moment to himself. That, and he still needed to buy his presents.

It had taken the past six days to locate and order each one. It was far from easy when you had to hide your plans from a nosy boyfriend, who wasn’t beyond accessing your search history.  
It was perfect.

Everything was set. All that was left, was to pick them up. Which brings him back to why Liam was currently sulking at home, whilst he drove across town. He’d gotten into a fight with Liam, ending in yet another broken nose for him and that manipulative pout. He’d known it was coming. It was impossible to miss the subtle cues signalling its approach, after constantly falling victim to it.

It was so close. He barely made it out of there, literally fleeing the room. In fact, he fled the house. He ignored Liam’s shouts; ignored the way his name sounded from behind those thick walls; ignored the droning phone calls as he drove away. As he crossed the town border, he held onto the knowledge that it would all be worth it. It would be worth everything to see the look on Liam’s face, the excitement, mirrored (hopefully), by Jenna and David.

_December 20th, Afternoon_

Twenty questions wasn’t too bad. It was relatively tame, all things considered. Jenna and David had gone easy on him. There was no doubting that. It helped that they already knew a lot about him, including a censored account of his past. That said, there wasn’t a lot they didn’t know.

It was for that reason, he was surprisingly calm at the announcement of today’s game: Two Truths and a Lie. It helped that Liam made it easy to feel comfortable and safe. He was ready to share the little details of his life.

It was his turn. The first theme: strangest present ever received.  
“A lime, a Princess Jasmine dress and a book about the body designed for 2 year olds.” There was a moment of silence, before Liam sighed.  
“Theo, you’re supposed to include some real answers.”  
“I do I know how to play, Liam.”  
“You’re telling me you actually received two of those?” Liam looked on sceptically.

“Yes. Now, are you going to guess or not?” Once again, he was met with silence. It was David who spoke first.  
“The lime.”  
“Guess again.”  
Liam looked at him as if he were out of his mind. “Who on Earth gave you a lime?”  
“Tara. She thought it would be funny.” It was definitely memorable. He may have been more than a little confused, and definitely reacted poorly at the time. In his defence, he was only six.

“Then it has to be the dress.” Liam spoke with absolute certainty. It was however, unfortunately misplaced.  
“Still wrong.”  
“ _What?_ Why would- was it another joke?”  
“Sadly, no. My aunt was sick and used to mix us up. I understood it was a mistake, but I didn’t understand why we couldn’t just tell her the truth.”

“Your mum and dad probably wanted to spare your aunt’s feelings.” Jenna chimed in.  
It would have been okay if that was all that happened. If he’d been asked to simply thank her for the gift, and leave it at that, it would have been okay. He didn’t mind playing along, he just didn’t like what that had entailed.  
“The problem was, I had to wear it.”

No one had an answer for that. It was quiet for a while, no one quite sure what to say.

“That doesn’t make sense. You could have just said you liked it.”  
He and Liam always seemed to be on the same page. “That’s exactly what I thought. Except my aunt wanted to see how it looked, and my parents didn’t know how to say no without giving away the reason. I was eight at the time.”

He watched the equal looks of sympathy from everyone present. He appreciated the sentiment, but it really wasn’t necessary. “Don’t worry about it. It was years ago, and it was only while we were home. The only people who saw were my parents, aunt and Tara. To make it up to me, they let me have whatever I wanted for the next two months. No one ever mentioned it again, and hey. At least no one mistook me for a two year old.”

That seemed to ease the tension in the room. If only a little. They decided to move on, instead of drawing the conversation out any longer. He let himself sink into the couch, head resting on Liam’s shoulder as he revelled in the fact he was here. That he was part of Liam’s family. They learned that Jenna once received a yodelling pickle and David was given a banana phone, (a literal banana phone).

He also learned that Liam had once been gifted a mime outfit. That was definitely the most confusing one, by far. He wasn’t the only one surprised, either. Turns out, it was a gift from Stiles two years ago. He should have known. Apparently, it was supposed to be a joke.It would seem, he had missed more than he’d thought during his time in hell. There were definitely some strange gifts to be found.

_December 21st_

There was a lake out past the border, which Liam liked to visit every now and then. He’d been surprised to only hear about it now, but then again a lot had happened in the past year. As they pulled up, his breath escaped him.

It was beautiful. One of the most beautiful places he’d ever seen. It brought back memories of his trip to the Coast, with Tara and his parents. As he stood by the lake, staring out at the gentle ripples coursing through the water, he felt happy. He felt at peace.

For the first time in a long time, he had no worries. Nothing seemed to matter outside of their little slice of heaven. It was like their own personal haven. Their home away from home.

Liam stood with him after a moment, and they just waited. There was no need to talk, no need to disturb the silence. Right now, right here, this was all they needed.

_December 22nd_

The bed was deliriously comfortable. Was it possible to lose your mind to contentment? He’d say no, but the past twenty-four hours were beginning to prove otherwise. The serenity was chipping away at his constant focus, the never ending awareness of their surroundings. For the first time in his life, he was completely unhindered in his joy. For the first time in as long as he can remember, he was able to truely enjoy himself.

If he could, he’d never leave this bed. He could spend the rest of his life here. All he needed was to convince Liam to stay with him. Liam, who was already curled up beside him. As he watched, a smile making its way into the open, making itself known, the beta stirred. Tired eyes blinked up at him, a matching grin tugging at the corners of Liam’s mouth. It was a sight he would never be over seeing. It was a sight he couldn’t live without.

“Morning.”  
“Morning.” Liam’s grin grew, as if there were a secret he wasn’t aware of. He really could stay here forever. No fights. No wars. No threat of death. Just them. Together. Like they deserved.  
“You never did have twenty five traditions did you?” The glint in Liam’s eyes told him everything he needed to know. It was light, mischievous and proud. It was everything he loved about the beta.  
“I do, now.”

“You know you could have told me, right?”  
“I could have, but then it wouldn’t have been a surprise.” Liam ran a hand along his arm, gaze deepening, the earlier playfulness replaced by an earnest sincerity. “These three days have always been the few exceptions. I’ve always wanted to set a tradition for each and form a complete twenty-five days of Christmas experiences. Nothing ever felt right, though. Mum and Dad, as much as they love Christmas and are all for our original traditions, were reluctant to add more. They like having a few days off before celebrating on Christmas Eve.”

“So, why now?” Liam’s hand stilled, before moving to rest lightly on his cheek. He found himself returning Liam’s soft smile, with as much love and openness as he felt.  
“I wanted to do something special. Just the two of us. I wanted to have something that was ours. I wanted to start a tradition of our own.”  
Just like that, he couldn’t stop smiling. He leant forward, placing a gentle kiss to Liam’s lips, as he once again thanked whatever deity gave him Liam.

_December 23rd_

“Do we have to go home tonight?”  
Liam’s laugh was music to his ears. “Yes, Theo. We need to be back in time for Christmas Eve.”  
“We could always stay and let your parents celebrate on their own this year. I’m sure they’d appreciate some alone time.”  
At that, Liam soured. A look of unease crossed those beautiful features. It was a look he didn’t like. It was one he never wanted Liam to feel the need for again. “Please don’t talk about my parents ‘alone time’.

He couldn’t help it. Really, he couldn’t. The laughter just burst out, uncontrollable. That was not what he’d been expecting to hear.  
“It’s not funny, Theo.”  
“I’m sorry. It’s just... you should have seen yourself. I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant, I’m sure Jenna and David would like a few days to themselves. Like we have.”  
“Well, they’ve had three days to enjoy themselves. Now, we’re going home tonight and that’s final.”

It was adorable how determined Liam was. One misinterpreted thought and here they were. Preparing to storm their own house, in an attempt to break up any potential ‘misdeeds’ as Liam seemed to think were happening. It’s not like it was a problem and... okay, no. No. He was not going to think about that. He did not need to picture Jenna and David like... like _that_.

“Since this is our last day here for the year, why don’t we go down to the lake?” There was just something about it; the serenity, its perfect harmony with nature. Everything seemed to fit together effortlessly and he couldn’t help but admire that.

It didn’t take much to persuade Liam, (although he did need to convince Liam it was worth getting out of bed). Once they were there, they sat beside the water, the grass pressed against the under side of their legs. It was exactly the same as when they’d arrived. He couldn’t wait to come back next year.

~

They arrived home to a dark, quiet house. At least, it would have been quiet, were it not for the sudden sounds that arose. The very distinct sounds that spoke volumes. They were coming from upstairs. A noise that sounded too much like Jenna for their liking.  
“No. Nope. Not happening.” Liam recited, practically worshipping the words as if they could erase what they’d just heard. He stood motionless, whilst Liam retreated. The truck door opened and closed behind him. Another sound erupted and he cringed. “Get back in the truck, Theo.”

His body acted of its own accord. His movements were systematic, robotic. He followed Liam’s instructions with no conscious awareness of his actions. His mind was reeling. As he drove away to yet another traumatic moan, he knew neither he nor Liam would be able to look Jenna or David in the eye tomorrow.

_December 24th_

It was an extremely awkward morning. There was no other way to describe it. They were extremely reluctant to return at all. Neither he nor Liam could shake the sounds and images of the night before. Instead, they were haunted by them. Every time he closed his eyes... he shuddered.

“Did you boys have a good time? We were expecting you home last night.”  
They’d been too afraid to go back. They didn’t want to risk a repeat performance. Instead, they’d spent the night at Scott’s. It had been very confusing for Scott and Melissa, when they turned up at seven o’clock asking to stay. When asked why, neither could bring themselves to explain. Thankfully, both Scott and Melissa seemed to sense their discomfort, and mercifully chose to let it go.

“We decided we needed a little more time.” It was as close to the truth as he could get, without giving away the fact they’d heard. No one needed Jenna or David to know. That would only make it worse.  
“I’m glad. It was nice to spend the last few days with your father.”

Liam cringed, desperately trying to change the subject. “S-so. W-why don’t we get ready for lunch?” With that, they left a very confused Jenna and David behind as they fled to the kitchen. It was a few moments of peace, a few moments to breathe before they heard footsteps approaching.

“Are you boys, okay?” David asked, tentatively. No one knew where to start. Some of them didn’t want to start, at all.  
“Of course. W-why do you ask?” Liam was looking around for an escape. A sentiment he desperately shared.  
“Honey, you’re stuttering. Neither of you are acting like yourselves. Did something happen at the lake?” Jenna. She was trying her best to understand why they refused to look at her. It just wasn’t something she could help with. Not right now.

“Liam.” It was David again. Liam’s parents had teamed up to force it out of them. “Theo. You’re beginning to scare us.”  
“It’s nothing. Really.” Liam was trying to find a way out. A sense of urgency filling the air. He didn’t want to explain anymore than Liam did. The thought alone was nauseating. The denial went about as well as you could have expected. Disastrously. They were out of options.

Here goes nothing.

“We got back last night. We just got here earlier than we thought we would.”  
That only made the situation more confusing for Jenna and David. Jenna in particular, as she asked, “When did you get back?”  
“Uh, seven?” Liam was starting to shift. It was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as the conversation continued. It wouldn’t be long until the truth was out. A reality neither was thrilled with.  
“Why didn’t you come in?”

This was it. Liam took a deep breath, before timidly replying without taking his eyes of the floor. “You and dad were somewhat preoccupied.”  
One beat. Two beats. Three beats. And just like that, it clicked. He saw the moment Jenna realised exactly what they were talking about. He looked up for a second, unnerved by the silence, just in time to see the look of utter horror flicker across her face. He saw the way her eyes widened in shock, and she gasped.  
“Boys. I’m _so_ sorry.”

David was still unclear as to what all the fuss was about, looking between everyone whilst searching for a sign.  
“David, they heard us.”  
And there it was. The same horror. The same rushed apology.

It was decided it might be better to skip Christmas Eve lunch this year. It wouldn’t be much better by tomorrow, but no one had any intention of bringing it up. Here’s hoping they could find some degree of normality after sleeping it off.

_December 25th_

After a month of experiences, gatherings and a few unfortunate mishaps, the big day had finally arrived. How did he find out, you ask? By being rudely awakened by an overly enthusiastic Liam. The same Liam, who barged into his room at eight in the morning, and threw a very heavy weight, (that would be Liam himself), on top of him. Liam bounced up and down, practically oozing energy. It wasn’t doing anything to change his mind about Liam being a puppy. If anything, it only made it all the more accurate.

There was no going back to sleep, though. Not with a holiday high beta on his back. Literally.  
“It’s Christmas! Get up, Theo!”  
“Okay! Okay! Get off me.”  
When he could breathe without the added pressure of Liam’s knee digging, (quite painfully, he might add), into his back, he dragged himself out of bed. His nice warm bed. He missed the warmth of those blankets already.

He may as well have been dragged downstairs, what with how Liam pulled him forward. Hands clasped together, there was no chance he’d be left behind. Even if it meant falling down the stairs. Which very nearly happened. It’s safe to say, he was not impressed. Liam at least had the decency to apologise, and slow down after that.

As happy as he was to see Liam excited, he much preferred their new pace. As they sat down, his head automatically finding Liam’s neck, they waited for Jenna and David to meet them. They had apparently been afforded the luxury of sleeping in. He might have been more offended by that, were it not for the fact they got to spend the morning alone. Wrapped in each other’s arms.

It was calming. Precious. He wouldn’t give it up for anything. Not even his bed.

By nine, Liam’s parents made their way into the lounge. Wishing each other a Merry Christmas, they all resolutely ignored the ‘incident’.

It was time. After spending so long trying to work out what to buy, it was time. Secret Santa. As David handed out presents, he clutched his own tightly, as he awaited everyone’s reactions. David went first, opening the box to reveal an adjustable travel pillow. It was bound to come in handy with how often David slept at the hospital, (which was far from comfortable according to David). The pillow was definitely appreciated.

Liam was next. Tearing open the present, (how could you not picture a playful puppy?), there was an excited squeal. “Yes! The new ‘Chaos Rising’!” A video game. Surprise, surprise. Eagerness practically flooded Liam’s system, eyes scanning the room for the person responsible.  
“Now, now, Liam. You know the rules. No guessing until the end.” David lightly put a stop to any premature predictions. Not that Liam was happy about it. Liam never had been one to wait.

It was Jenna’s turn next. This was it.  
After carefully unwrapping her present, Jenna pulled the lid off the small box and gaped. He watched as she simply stared inside. There was no reaction. No answer. Nothing to go on. Oh, no. She hates it. Jenna hates it. All that time for nothing. Everything it took to buy it and Jenna didn’t want it. This is exactly what he’d been hoping to avoid.

Wait. Did he- did he just see that?  
Did- was... Is that...  
Is that a smile?  
It is. Jenna’s smiling. She’s actually smiling. It started small, but grew with every passing second. It was the single best thing he could have seen, right now. He hadn’t failed, after all.  
“It’s beautiful.” It was whispered, but served to calm his racing heart, nonetheless. He needed to hear that. “I love it.”

Liam, judging by the suspicious look in those green eyes, knew exactly who Jenna’s Secret Santa was. “What is it, Mum?”  
Jenna gently lifted the item for everyone to see. To say Liam was shocked was an understatement. “That’s a red carnelian necklace.”

He’d found the necklace at an antique store two towns away. Carnelian beads date back to as early as the Early Neolithic period. These particular beads were forged in 1800 BC. They could be found in Bulgaria and the Roman Provinces, of Syria and Turkey and were used in both the decorative arts and to engrave gems for signet and seal rings.

“I know.” Jenna appeared awestruck. He was just glad the gift was well received.

“Theo.”  
Liam was calling him. Why was Liam calling him?  
“Theo?”  
It took a few seconds to process the fact everyone was staring at him. Had he missed something? He blinked to clear the fog clouding his thoughts. Once. Twice. Three times. “What?”  
“It’s your turn.” Liam said it softly and with care, as if afraid that he would break were Liam to speak any louder.

His turn. Of course. Secret Santa. He must have been lost in thought. It didn’t happen often, but it looked like he’d been staring across the room, absently, given the worried looks he was met with. It wasn’t only Liam watching him.

Okay. Deep breath.  
He was holding a square box, without much weight to it. Whatever was inside couldn’t be overly heavy. It wasn’t very big, either. It was probably something simple. Something which ticked off the Secret Santa element of the shopping list, and nothing more. It was...

He froze. Literally stopped moving. He didn’t know what to do, in the same way he was at a loss for words. Removing the lid, led to a bigger surprise than he could have ever imagined. There, on full display, was a utensil and coaster cooking set. Not only that, but it was engraved. Etched into each item was his name.

It might not be a lot, but it was as much a sign as any other, that he was welcome here. They all knew how much he liked cooking. They all knew how it formed part of his coping strategies at the start. To have his own personal contribution to the house, to the family... it meant everything. Liam placed a hand on his shoulder, offering a warm smile. A sign he wasn’t alone in this.

It was time to guess.  
Liam chose Jenna, whilst David chose him without a second’s hesitation. Both certain they were right. Jenna thanked David and he... well, he had no idea. Liam was the safe bet. It seemed that Liam would be the one to offer him that comfort, that sense of security. To assure him he would always have a place here. It just didn’t feel right. He felt as if he were missing something. He didn’t know why or how he was so sure, but he chose David.

As it turns out, both he and Liam were correct. He couldn’t thank David enough. He didn’t realise that David understood he still felt like an outsider, after all this time. There were no words to express how much the gift meant to him.

Liam was David’s real Secret Santa, and explained it was about time David slept comfortably at work.  
It was at that point, Jenna realised who had her. She looked over, greeting him with a surprised but appreciative smile. “Thank you, Theo. How did you know?”

The attention was suddenly a little overwhelming. Flustered, he rubbed the back of his neck and offered as simple an answer as he could manage. “I remember Liam telling me that it was your love of history, which inspired his own. I thought it made sense to find a link to that. This just felt right.” Everyone was watching him, listening to every word with varying degrees of happiness and wonder.

The rest of the day was rather relaxing. He let himself enjoy the opportunity to be a part of something special. He let himself take in as much as he could; every smile, every sound, every moment. Every detail was etched into his memory. There were other presents. A lot of them. There were photos and plants. Books and video games. Tools and medical paraphernalia.

David loved the signed copy of Dr. Patrick J. Crocker’s book, ‘More Letters from The Pit’ he bought. He’d seen David reading articles in the past, and how the man never missed an account of the incredible work Dr. Crocker had performed. A paediatric doctor, assistant clinical professor in emergency medicine and a member or chair of several medical boards.

Liam may have been a little _too_ excited about the Roman ribbed silver ring. It was from the 1st to 3rd Century AD, with a simple design. It was a rare find, and the fact it was still intact, (with most breaking during excavations), only amplified its uniqueness. It was great to see Liam so happy, but he couldn’t enjoy it when the beta was practically crushing him. Hugs should not be that tight.

His own gifts left him reeling, yet again. He hadn’t expected to receive so many. There were at least six from David and Jenna alone. Then you had Liam. It was almost ridiculous how eager Liam was to give him _another_ bone crushing hug. He took a deep breath before opening his last gift, Liam’s. It was wide and long, yet light at the same time.

As he opened the box, he felt his breath leave his body. It couldn’t be... It- It’s not possible.  
“Theo?”  
Liam was watching him. Concern filled eyes focused on him, as he struggled to formulate a comprehensible sentence. There were no words for what he was looking at.  
“Theo? Are you okay?”

Swallowing, he offered a small nod. Then, when he felt like he could speak again, he turned to Liam, tears in his eyes. “How?” It was little more than a breath, but he was heard, nonetheless. Liam knew exactly what he was asking.

“It’s not the real one, but it’s an exact replica. It’s the best I could do.”  
He laughed, light and choked through his tears. It spoke of undisguised delight and love. “It’s perfect.”

It didn’t matter whether it was real or not. Considering the only way to procure the real thing was through theft, he’d happily take this. He wasn’t prepared to lose Liam to a jail cell. Besides, it looked the same. It truely did. He’d studied every corner on multiple occasions.

He knew every stroke, every minute colour change. There was nothing to fault. Standing here, surrounded by the people who had long since become his family, he was holding one of the most precious gifts he could have been given.

He stood there, a peaceful smile on display, holding _Snow Scene at Argenteuil_. Now, he could see it anytime he wanted, any time he found himself struggling. He could see it whenever he wanted, without an exhibition closing date.

He had everything he’d ever wanted, and thanks to Liam, more than he could have imagined possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed this. There were a few strange traditions, I know. The funny thing is they were actually real. 😏😆
> 
> The game of guessing who’s squealing like a pig, used to be played a hundred years ago.
> 
> I, for one, am all for Christmas Carols. My family, not so much. The reasons for not liking them came from them. 😅
> 
> I also happen to share Theo’s sentiments about ‘The Nightmare Before Christmas’. I can’t help but feel a little creeped out anytime I see it. 😬🥺


End file.
